Unexpected
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Marshall and Gumball are finally married after three long years of dating. Gumball has a baby girl named Zalia, who is a vampire like Marshall. They decide after all the trouble with Zalia they would have no more children, but little do they know, triplets are coming into their lives very soon! All adventure time characters included. Please review. Enjoy! Mpreg. Full summaryinside.
1. Morning Sickness, and Fail Pancakes

Unexpected

When Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball finally get married and have a baby girl named Zalia Lee, they decide on no more children. But now they are expecting the unexpected; triplets! Chaos will ensue! All adventure time characters included.

Chapter 1: Morning Sickness, and Fail Pancakes

It was an early, cold, and rather foggy October morning, when Marshall Lee woke up from his long slumber. He yawned and sat up in bed, only to hear his... husband, or wife, throwing up.

He shrugged and stood up. "You okay bubba?" he asked, upon not getting a response, he went over to the pink crib at the end of the bed and picked his daughter up. She was a year old now.

He smiled slightly at her, she was a vampire, who looked a lot like Marceline. He sighed and cradled her gently in his arms. He never thought he'd end up like this with Prince Gumball; it never even crossed his mind that he could fall in love with him.

He always thought that he felt this burning hatred for him, but actually, he loved him deep down. Prince Gumball was just a very good match for him. It seemed like the days when they were just dating, went by way to quickly.

It wasn't long after he took Prince Gumball's innocence that he truly did think he loved him. I mean really loved him. He wanted to marry him. So he made up his mind, but he knew the prince would want to take things slowly, so they dated for a good three years before he proposed to him.

He sat on the bed and stroked his daughter's soft black hair. As he heard the bathroom door slam shut, he looked up at his lover. "Wow babe, you look awful..." he stated aloud as he stared at him. Prince Gumball stomped away angrily out of the room. Marshall raised both of his eyebrows and frowned slightly.

"And he calls me rude," he laughed slightly, and since he now knew that his love didn't feel well, he felt kind of bad for saying that.

Usually he didn't feel bad when he teased him, but when he was sick, he knew he was just being an asshole. He got up and dug through the pink dresser at the end of the room, grabbing something for the baby to wear.

At least he could save Bubba some slack by taking care of Zalia this morning. He changed her clean diaper, which he had made a bad habit out of doing recently. He dressed her up in a pink dress, which was what Prince Gumball preferred. He knew not to underdress her, or he'd throw a big fit over how improper it looked.

He put some white socks over her tiny feet and carried her down the large set of stairs. He was shirtless, for only the servants, Bubba, and Princess Bubblegum to see.

Marshall was pretty funny when he woke up. He would leave his hair the way it was when he first woke up, and would slide some socks on so his feet wouldn't get as cold on the floor. So he ran around the castle with only his underwear and socks on most of the time.

Princess Bubblegum, although she was in a relationship with Finn, was amused by this. There was nothing the spoiled princess loved more than science, shirtless guys, and Baby Zalia, who she loved to dress up and make clothes for.

Bubba was no where in sight, which made Marshall kind of curious as to where he would be. He was very overprotective when it came to the prince. He put Zalia down, and she began crawling around on the spotless floors.

He trotted around the castle, searching every nook and cranny. He rolled his eyes and sat down at the dining room table. Peppermint Butler had already put Zalia in her high chair, and Peppermint Maid was ready to feed her.

The little vampire princess was eating cheerios this morning. Peppermint Maid squeaked excitedly, "Here comes the train, choo choo!" she smiled, and put the spoon into the baby's mouth.

Zalia made a funny face, usually she sucked the red from apples in the kitchen, but they were all out, and they had to send some people out to buy more for she and Marshall.

Marshall smiled and watched his daughter with amusement. Zalia swallowed it, and the maid kept feeding the infant, until Prince Gumball came in, his face red and obviously tear stained. He looked very sick, his vibrant pink bubblegum skin, gone nearly white. "Oh dear, you should rest dear." the maid suggested.

He shook his head slowly, and walked over to the refridgerator, where he got a drink of water. Marshall looked up at him, and wondered if he had made him cry. "Bubba..." he glanced over at him and frowned, patting his knees as a gesture to sit down.

Prince Gumball simply looked away as he began getting out some pancake mix. "Oh don't worry dear, I'll take care of that. You can feed the baby, it's a much easier job." she smiled and walked over to him.

"It's fine." Gumball replied in a hoarse voice and managed a fake smile. Marshall bolted up from his seat, and grabbed the prince by his shoulders, sitting him down in his seat, then he grabbed the maid, and sat her down next to Zalia.

The prince shook his head and laid it down on the table, knowing it was no use trying to fight Marshall Lee. Marshall began to put together the ingredients for the pancakes, then tossed them into the oven.

He rubbed his lover's soft back, and leaned close to him. "What made you sick this morning?" he whispered quietly into the prince's ear. "Probably just stomach flu. You shouldn't get so close to me." Bubba looked over at him, and Marshall kissed him softly, almost in an apologetic manner for what he had said earlier.

He laughed at Zalia, who had played with her food. "Oh dear... Marshall, do we have any strawberries?" she questioned out loud to the vampire king. "Um.." Marshall paused and looked around. "Yeah, here." he handed a bowl of them to her, almost dropping them.

He pulled the pancakes out and grimaced. "Burnt em'." he looked down at his fail attempt at he and Bubba's breakfast. Prince Gumball began laughing loudly, "I'm sorry, it's rude of me to laugh at someone's misfortune." he smiled sheepishly and got up, pushing his chair in.

"Want a bite?" Marshall chuckled and playfully punched the prince in the shoulder. "No thanks, it has your germs all over it." the prince giggled and took the pancakes, tossing them into the trash.

The prince held his hand over his mouth and rushed into the bathroom quickly. Marshall frowned, "He must have some kind of stomach virus. Think I should take em' to the doctor or something?" he asked the maid, who was letting the infant suck red from the ripe strawberries.

"I suggest it, I mean, you never know what could be wrong. The butler would gladly give you a ride, you should ask him." The maid smiled and patted Marshall on the back. He smiled back at her, and went to get some clothes on and ask the butler, who was cleaning the study at this time.

He trudged up the stairs, and got dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and converse. He left his hair alone and flew down the stairs again.

He continued to fly instead of walk, he did this until he reached the study. He opened the door and made his way inside. "Hey, Peppermint Butler, you don't mind giving me and bub a ride to the doctor, do ya?" he pondered as he hung upside down.

"Oh, well, if you need to then of course. I'll gladly do so. I'll be waiting out in the carriage." he stated, then rushed out of the study. Marshall rolled his eyes, then confronted the maid again. "You'll babysit Zalia, right?"

"Yes, I hope he's alright." she sighed sympathetically, and Marshall went into the bathroom. The prince was sitting on the floor, his face buried into his knees. "C'mon, you're going to the doctor." Marshall crossed his arms.

"No I am not Marshall! I refuse!" Bubba growled and stood up quickly. Marshall scooped him up bridal style into his arms, and held him close. The prince wanted this all along, and snuggled against him lovingly. The prince was already dressed, he woke up earlier than Marshall to attend his duties, and was always dressed nicely.

Marshall walked out of the castle and carried him to the carriage. He sat the prince down, and he sat next to him. "Ready?" asked the butler, who was in the front. "Yeah," Marshall stroked Gumball's soft pink hair, and the butler took off.

It was a twenty minute ride until they made it to Aaa's hospital. Marshall carried him, and everyone stared at the prince and Marshall, and started whispering. The vampire stepped inside, and looked around. It wasn't that crowded, which was kind of odd since so many people had been getting sick recently.

He walked up to the wooden desk, "The prince needs to be checked out right away," he stated, and the lady at he desk gasped. She was a pink candy cane, wearing a blue hospital hat. "Go right on!" she cried, and Marshall shrugged.

He walked up to the emergency room, where the prince gave birth to his first child. He walked inside, where the prince's doctor was doing paperwork. "Oh, hello." He looked at the prince in shock. The doctor was a normal looking candy citizen, a yellow cake slice to be precise.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he wondered as he placed his files to the side. "Well, he's been really sick lately. I've been wondering if you could check him out and see what's wrong." Marshall squeezed Gumball's shoulder.

He felt bad for him, most of the time Gumball was talkative and sociable, but at the moment, he just seemed lifeless, like a dead corpse. "We'll take a blood sample, just let me get my needle. I'll be right back, so stay there!" He ambled out, and Marshall kissed Bubba's hot forehead.

"I love you." Marshall managed to get a smile from the prince. "I love you to..." Gumball answered slowly, his voice quiet and different sounding. They sat in silence for about five minutes, until the doctor arrived.

"Alright," he got some alcohol and poured it on a wipe, and rubbed it on the front of Gumball's tiny wrist. Marshall held his arms over his lover and the doctor inserted the needle gently.

The prince winced and shuddered for a moment, but it was over in a second, and the doctor placed a band-aid over his wrist. "I'll go run the tests." the doctor took the needle, filled to the top with hot pink blood, and exited the room once again.

"I'm so sorry..." Marshall looked down at him. He was so weak and fragile looking, like he could just fall to pieces. "You'll be alright." the vampire glared over at the door, wishing the doctor would hurry.

This time it was ten long minutes of waiting, then he returned, his face pale. "Well... we have some news." the doctor smiled slightly. "It could be good or bad to you." he skimmed the paper, and took in a deep breath. "The prince is pregnant."

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review, this took a lot of hard work and effort to write and put it together!


	2. Chaos in the Castle

Unexpected

When Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball finally get married and have a baby girl named Zalia Lee, they decide on no more children. But now they are expecting the unexpected; triplets! Chaos will ensue! All adventure time characters included.

Chapter 2: Chaos in the Castle

The months flew by quicker than everyone expected, and truthfully, the prince was almost to big to walk. Triplets made him gain much more weight than just having little Zalia in his belly. He had to wear a hoody most of the time, but when it was hot he would wear one of Marshall's oversized t-shirts. Today was his baby shower, and he knew lots of people would be there. He dressed casually, despite wanting to dress nice. He couldn't currently fit into any of his clothes, so most of the time Marshall's clothes did the trick. Marshall always wore clothing that was to large, so he would be comfortable throughout the day. Everyone was waiting downstairs while the prince tried to brush his hair. He smiled as he looked at himself. He really didn't mind his tummy being big, he was just glad that he was soon going to have more children.

Fionna was in the bathroom doing whatever, and she came back out quickly. She grinned cheekily when she saw her friend. "I see you're wearing Marshall's clothes." she giggled. The prince simply rolled his eyes, "I have no other choice." He chuckled softly and Fionna placed a hand on his back, and held his free hand. She helped him walk down the stairs, since he even struggled doing that. Marshall snickered, bouncing Zalia in his arm. Lumpy Space Princess looked over at her brother, Lumpy Space Prince in disbelief. "Oh my glob you guys, hes like, so huge, he's obese!" she cried out. "Oh my glob totally sister," he agreed, nodding his head as he said that.

Zalia, who was two years of age now, looked up at her father and smiled slightly, leaning against him. Everyone crammed theirselves around the prince, asking him several questions, and feeling his belly. Zalia and Marshall were left out, along with Finn. Zalia frowned, she wasn't used to not getting attention when guests came over. "Da, why is everyone ignoring me?" she asked quietly. It didn't take her long to speak, since she was smart like her 'mother'. "I'm not ignoring you." Marshall tickled her and she giggled. Finn sat next to the father and daughter and let out a huff. "I don't get what the big deal is about babies, all they do is eat, cry, and poop." he placed his head into his palm, and Marshall couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

"Woah, you've got it all wrong. Yeah they eat, poop and cry, but they still have good sides to. You and Bubblegum should have a kid or two." Marshall winked and Finn grimaced. "I'm never having kids." he mumbled. "You say that now, but when you get older, you'll think differently." he stroked Zalia's hair, and she started to fall asleep against him. Suddenly, the front doors of the castle busted open, and Lemongrab, and his wife, Lady Limegrab, flew into the room. "This is... in-UNACCEPTABLE!" they shrieked out in unison. Zalia covered her ears and Marshall groaned. "Not those idiots again..." he sighed deeply. "Move!" cried Lemongrab, who was pushing through the crowd, and accidentally elbowed the prince in the stomach.

Immediately he winced and fell to the ground, and everyone gasped and began to panic. Fionna growled angrily as she helped him up. "Hey! You idiot, you hurt him!" she frowned and her face turned light red. "I have to get to my throne!" he cried. "That isn't your throne!" Fionna yelled, then looked back at the prince. "Are you alright?" she looked at his stomach, feeling worried. He nodded. "I guess I'll politely ask them to leave," Bubba let out a breath and made his way toward the couple. "Please leave my castle," he stated. "Shut up fatty!" Lady Limegrab screeched. The prince frowned, "I am asking nicely, will you please excuse yourselves from my castle?" asked the frustrated prince. "I said no!" they squalled in unison. Marshall sat Zalia down on Finn's lap, and out of rage he flew through the air towards his lover. "He said get the hell out!" he hissed, showing his scariest face, fangs popping out and dripping with blood. They both screamed and abandoned the thrones, sprinting out of the castle. It was so quiet, you could hear a pen drop.

Then something happened. The tiny pink prince felt a little bit of warm liquid run down his leg. Then a lot. His eyes widened and he looked over at Marshall in shock. "Did your water just break!?" his jaw dropped, and the prince's eyes watered up from humiliation. Fionna shoved through the crowd and took his hand, leading him away quickly. "It's labor setting in," the prince huffed as the brave adventurer girl led him up the stairs. Everyone else stayed downstairs, since Bubba trusted Fionna to attend his birth. He didn't want Marshall around, because it just broke his heart into tiny unattachable pieces when he was goofing off, making fun of him, or talking to someone while his child was being born. Fionna went into the bathroom to run some warm bath water for him, like he had planned before. The prince always planned ahead, he had his schedule perfectly organized.

He took deep breaths in and out, and Fionna flew to his side, "Are you alright?" she questioned, and he nodded, smiling faintly. Cake was downstairs, wondering what Fionna and the prince were doing. Jake was playing with Zalia. Zalia loved Jake, since Jake always gave her attention. Cake was busy worrying about everything. She was stressed out about she and lord Monochromicorn's relationship. They had been fighting a lot recently. Jake and Lady on the other hand, were happily married with puppies. Back upstairs, the prince was relaxing on the bed while Fionna got everything ready. Then he heard the cieling break, and he was about to scream when he saw the Ice Queen, but she quickly covered his mouth with her hand, and she drug him out. Fionna thought she heard something, so she rushed into the bedroom.

"Oh god," she frowned and looked up, "Marshall!" she screeched, and Marshall flew up the stairs and into the bedroom in less than a second. "The Ice Queen!" Fionna exclaimed, Cake hopped up the stairs, hearing about the Ice Queen and all. "What's going on?" asked the cat, and Fionna looked back at her quickly. "That damn Ice Queen got Gumball," she jumped onto Cake's back, Marshall right behind her. Cake stretched herself out of the window and began going towards the Ice Kingdom. Inside, the fragile prince was beginning to worry about his babies. "Ice Queen, please let me go, I'll do anything," he begged, knowing his children would freeze in an enviornment like this.

"No, I want to watch you suffer, as revenge for all the times you refused to marry me!" she hollered, and Bubba began to cry into his small hands. He began to feel contractions, and he knew the babies were coming quickly. He continued his deep breathing and held his stomach gently, trying to remain calm until Fionna arrived. He felt nauseus, and dizzy. He looked down, ashamed that he had this happen to himself during this moment. He whimpered loudly, and the Ice Queen relaxed in her throne and watched him, as if he was just a TV program. He felt inhuman. Like a dog in a dog fight. He let tears roll down his face, then suddenly, they arrived. Fionna tackled the Ice Queen, while Cake and Marshall ran to his rescue.

Cake unlocked the cage with her key hand, and the prince was about to scream from the pain. He remembered that he needed to relax in order for things to go smoothly. Marshall grunted as he lifted him into his arms and carried him bridal style. Fionna was still having a fight with the Ice Queen, until she grabbed her crown, and violently used all the remaining strength she had left to kick her out of the window. She tossed her crown to the side, and they got on Cake's back again. "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck! Put me down! We aren't going to make it," the prince huffed and Cake looked at Fionna. Fionna nodded, and Cake stopped, sitting on the icy cold ground. The prince shook, the pain overwhelming him.

Marshall frowned, feeling horrible about being the cause of this mess. He sat on his knees in the snow, looking at his miserable, uncomfortable love. Knowing that his children were ready to come out at that very moment, the prince was really beginning to panic. He kicked off his pants, knowing he had no other choice. He leaned against Marshall and panted harshly. Fionna dropped to her knees as well in front of him. "Are they really coming!?" she questioned, her eyes wide from shock. Bubba nodded quickly, and whined, leaning his head back on Marshall's shoulder. His husband supported him by holding him under his arms, so he could sit up slightly and the babies would come out easier. "Just breathe, breathe for me baby..." Marshall knew it sounded cheesy, but he wanted to be of use this time. He felt like a total dick for the last time, this time he wanted to help him. "What does it look like I am doing!?" the prince yelled, and bear down hard. He knew this was just the beginning, and he groaned.

Cake sat in the snow, confused as to what the hell was going on. Fionna had never delivered children before, but she had to try. "Just try to push them out, okay? It'll be over before you know it." Fionna placed a palm on the prince's knee and he nodded, doing exactly as he was told. The pain worsened and his contractions got closer and closer together. Within thirty minutes, he had managed to deliver one baby. Fionna caught it, and Cake kept it warm. It was a baby boy. Gumball panted, still leaning against his lover for support. Marshall kissed his pale cheek, feeling so bad for him. He would have traded places with him in a heartbeat if he could. "I'm so cold..." he whispered, his skin getting goosebumps and getting very pale. "Push baby. Don't give up. It'll be over before you know it," Marshall buried his face against the prince's cold neck. He whimpered, pushing as hard as he could.

Fionna clutched the head of the next baby, and the prince bear down again, sending the baby falling into Fionna's arms. She handed it to Cake, who also kept the new crying infant warm. He was a baby boy as well. "Rest," Fionna stroked the prince's soft pink hair, and he curled up against his lover. He breathed steadily, and kissed Marshall passionately. "Love you." Marshall whispered to him, and managed to get a smile from the gum prince. "I love you to." his contractions came back, so he pushed again with everything in him. He was completely exhausted, and just wanted to die, but he knew in the next few minutes he would feel relief, so he tried to hang in there.

He bear down with all his might, getting the head out completely. "You're so close," Marshall urged him, and he pushed again, Fionna holding her bloody arms out. He squealed and the baby dropped into her arms. Fionna unwrapped the pink cord from around the baby's neck, and she began to whimper. A baby girl. The prince thanked every god above that it was over, and leaned on Marshall lovingly. "You did it baby," Marshall grinned and kissed the prince's moist forehead, he then removed his shirt, and wrapped his three new children up in it together. He helped Gumball put his pants on, since he was to weak to move. He carried him bridal style, and Fionna sighed deeply, getting on Cake's back and preparing to go.

Hello everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. Please take a second and review, I spent two hours working on this for you, so please! I would appreciate it! Thank you to my early reviewers, here, have a virtual cookie. *Insert virtual cookie* XD well, the next chappie'll be up soon, so stay tuned! Bye!


End file.
